


Ataashi

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: What the Boss wants, the Boss gets.
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Kudos: 4





	Ataashi

"Boss. I don't think the Ambassador is going to go for it."

Cadash clamps their arms even tighter. The tiny ball of icy blue scales curled up inside them makes a little squeaking noise. "Awww come on Bull, look at her."

Tiny jewel bright eyes stare up at him and he lowers his hand. "Vashedan!" He barks out as sharp little teeth latch onto his hand.

"Bad dragon!" Cadash says, smacking their bundle on the nose. She lets go with a sad sounding whine.

Bull sighs as he inspects the tiny puncture wounds. At least she doesn't seem to be venomous. The tiny dragonling tilts her head - the tip of the whip like tail that's wound around Cadash's waist twitching - and Bull takes a hasty step back. Tiny she may be but she's still Ataashi.

"I can't just leave her here? We kinda killed her mother."

"Boss. You are aware she's gonna get bigger right? A lot bigger?"

Cadash nods as the dragonling burrows under their leather duster. "Can you imagine fighting bandits with a dragon?"

Bull snorts. It is a nice image. But he doubts it's going to happen. But if the Boss wants to try raising a dragon, who's he to stop them.


End file.
